


A Little Crazy

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Your husband was hearing things.





	A Little Crazy

“I swear, I’m not crazy!” Haldir exclaims, looking around.

He had asked you to join him on his walk through the forest and you had happily agreed. You were enjoying the peaceful time you had with your husband until he started hearing things. That made you question his sanity.

Every five minutes, he would stop, look around, and continue walking. It confused you to no end because while he always heard it, you heard nothing! And you were also an elf! What was there that you couldn’t see.

“Maybe it’s time for us to return home, meleth,” you tell him, reaching for his hand but he backs away before crouching and jumping into a bush. You raise your brow and he comes back out, holding a cat.

“I got it. I told you I wasn’t crazy,” he says, rubbing his hand along his fur. It was a very beautiful cat. He looked a bit underfed which is understandable given the fact that he was out here alone.

“You realize you just jumped into a bush for a cat, don’t you? If that doesn’t shout crazy I don’t know what does,” you tell him and the kitten lets out a meow.

“But Kitty,” Haldir states holding the cat up in front of your face causing you to laugh.

He never showed his soft side when on guard but with you every bit of emotion came out of him. To others he seemed cold and detached but to you he was vibrant and loving and it was amazing. When you first started courting, he was a bit closed off and serious but a few months in, he got to relaxing and you realized that he was child in an adult body.

“Well now that we have found the reason for you mental instability, what are we going to do with him?” You say, rubbing the cat behind his ears.

“Can we keep him?” He asks.

“I don’t see why not,” you say and he looks at you happily, “but he is not sleeping on our bed.”

That earns you his famous puppy dog eyes.

-

As soon as you both get home, Haldir takes Fallan straight to the bath, cooing gently. You roll your eyes, preparing your home for another cat. You had four cats, five now that you had Fallan, two owls, and one chameleon.

You didn’t think Haldir was a cat man. You really didn’t. You didn’t think he was a pet kind of man, or elf rather, but he was. He loved taking in stray animals and they loved him and you sometimes questioned, jokingly, on whether or not you should move into a bigger home so each animal could have their own room and he took it seriously.

You smile as you walk into the cats’ room. They were all asleep in one big pile. They always slept like that and you sometimes questioned it but most of the time you left it. What they got up to was none of your business. You leave them to their slumber and go to find Haldir.

He currently had Fallan in the bathtub and you roll your eyes, leaning on the doorway.

“I sometimes wonder if you love animals more than me,” you voice and he stops what he’s doing to give you a horrified look.

“Do you really? I am so sorry meleth. I didn’t-.”

“It is a joke Haldir. I know you love me more,” you tell him and he lets out a sigh of relief before going back to tending to Fallan.

Maybe your husband was a little crazy.


End file.
